Holes in the Floor of Heaven
by CrueFan21
Summary: While exploring the palace one day, Joseff wanders into Elsa's room where he finds an old picture of her and Anna as children. When he's caught, his discovery prompts him to ask his aunt to tell him about his mother who passed away while giving birth to him. Mini sequel to "Our Son" and "Sweet Little Sister."


Holes in the Floor of Heaven

 **A/N: This is a mini sequel to my other one-shots "Our Son" and "Sweet Little Sister." If you haven't read those, I'd strongly recommend you do so before reading this story.**

* * *

Joseff loved exploring the castle. In all of his eight years of living there, he still hadn't seen every room or been to every part. His Auntie Elsa told him that one day he would see every room, especially when he is the one ruling the kingdom. Despite his love for exploring, there were places that even the young prince was not allowed to go, such as his aunt's room. It was her private study; the place where she did all her work. Joseff was a good boy; he respected his aunt's wishes, but still, like any child, curiosity often got the better of him. One day, while Elsa was downstairs instructing the servants on preparations for tonight's meal, Joseff wandered into her study. Inside, was probably the cleanest he'd ever seen a room. All of the books and scrolls were neatly put away on shelves, her bed tidy, her desk neatly organized with a small stack of papers arranged in order on one end.

Joseff wandered over the desk, admiring the things that his aunt had on it. There were lots of business related things, things an eight year old boy couldn't possibly understand, but there were other neat things too. On the far right corner of her desk were two photographs. One was a picture of him, his father, Elsa, Olaf, and Sven standing in the courtyard together. Joseff remembered when that photo was taken. That was the day that his father and Auntie Elsa took him swimming down in the lake. The three of them spent hours splashing around in the water together, having a merry old time. He remembered how badly Olaf wanted to jump in as well, but was told by Elsa that that wasn't a good idea for a snowman. Once they got back to the castle, they saw Stephen, the palace photographer outside in the courtyard taking some snapshots.

Elsa asked him to take a photo of all of them together, which he happily obliged. That was a fun day. They hadn't been swimming in a while, he realized. They should do again sometime soon. Joseff looked at Elsa in the photograph. She had her arms wrapped around him, pulling him close to her chest. Auntie Elsa had truly been like a mother to Joseff all his life. Since his real mother sadly was no longer here, she was the next best thing. Nonetheless, as much as Joseff loved Elsa, and valued her presence in his life, it still didn't quite fill the void left by his mother. A person he never knew, and never would.

The second photograph was a much different one, and had clearly been taken a long time ago. This one was of Elsa and his mother together as children playing in the snow. The two smiled brightly at the camera, hugging each other tightly at the same time. They both looked so happy together, like they were more than just sisters, they were best friends. Joseff picked up the picture, and examined it closer. His eyes gazed at his mother, wondering what she must have been like as a person.

Suddenly, the door opened, and in stepped Elsa. A shocked expression formed on her face when she saw Joseff standing at her desk, holding the photograph.

"Joseff! What are you doing here? I thought I told you never to come in here! This is my private study!" she cried.

Joseff placed the picture back on the desk, and came around to the other side.

"I'm sorry. I was just exploring," he apologized.

"Well, you know better than to go places where you're not supposed too," Elsa scolded. "Now run along. I have some work that I need to do."

Joseff thought about the photograph. He realized that he had heard his father talk about his mother a lot over the years, but he hadn't heard his aunt say much. In fact, whenever the subject came up, Elsa seemed too distraught to want to talk about it. Joseff still didn't know a lot about Anna. He imagined that there must be many stories about her that both his father and his aunt could tell him if they wanted too. Here in Elsa's private study might be the opportunity to hear some.

"Auntie Elsa, can I ask you a question?" Joseff asked.

Elsa looked up from her paperwork, and smiled. She had been too hard on the boy earlier for coming into her study. After all, kids will be kids, and she knew how curious kids could be.

"Of course, sweetie. What is it?" she asked.

"Could you tell me about my mom?" Joseff asked as politely as he could.

Elsa's eyes widened. She hadn't expected to hear that.

"I saw the picture of you and her as kids on your desk. You two look pretty close," he observed. "What was she like?"

Elsa picked up the photograph, and held it in her hands. She could still remember the day it was taken. It was one of the last few times she and Anna got to play together before they were separated for thirteen years. One of the last cherished memories she had of her beloved sister.

Elsa looked up at Joseff, and then back down to the photograph. She wished for so much that he could know what a wonderful person his mother was. More importantly, she wished he could have her in his life as his mother, and not some substitute that she was. Joseff was old enough to know more about Anna. He already knew why she wasn't hear, surely she could spare a moment or two to talk to him about her.

"Come here, Joseff," Elsa sat, patting on her lap for him to sit.

Joseff took a seat on his aunt's lap, and gazed up at her.

"So what do you want to know?" she asked.

"What was my mom like exactly?" Joseff said, rephrasing the question.

Elsa reminisced for a moment, thinking about the times she spent with Anna, thinking about exactly how to put it into words.

"She was…everything and more," Elsa began. "She was the sweetest, kindest, prettiest, most wonderful woman I've ever known. "You are truly blessed to be able to call her your mother."

Joseff knew that Anna was his mother, but without ever knowing her, it felt weird calling her that.

"I owe so much to her. Without her, I wouldn't be here today. I would probably still be up in the mountain in my ice palace, cowering in fear. Your mother saw goodness in me. She knew that I was not the monster people initially thought I was."

Joseff had a hard time believing that anyone would think of his aunt as a monster. She was so kind, and generous.

"But most importantly, she always believed in me, even when I didn't," Elsa confessed. "I think your mother saw that in many people, not just me, like your father for instance. She knew that that there was much more to him than a lonely mountain man. He too was a compassionate person, and she brought out that compassion. I think that's what her gift was: bringing out the best in people."

"I wish she was here," Joseff said. Elsa noticed a single tear roll down his cheek.

She brought him close to her chest, gently stroking his short blonde hair. "Oh, sweetie, I do too. We all do. I'd give anything to have her with us right now."

"Do you think she knows how we're doing, wherever she is?" Joseff asked.

"Oh, yes, I do. She's watching over us always," Elsa answered.

"How?"

Elsa looked outside the window, and into the sky. "There's holes in the floor of heaven," she said. "When she looks through them, she's everything that's going on in our lives. She never misses a second."

Joseff looked outside the window, and into the sky. He knew that his mother was in heaven, but he didn't know that she was actually watching over them.

"So, she's seen everything I've done?" he asked.

Elsa smiled. "Yes. She's watching you grow into a smart, handsome young man. I know she'd be so proud you too. She loves you so much, Joseff. Never forget that."

For the first time, Joseff actually cried about his mother. He never could before, having never known her. But here right now with Elsa, and looking up into the sky, he felt a deep longing for Anna, to be able to give her a hug, tell her how much he loved her, and to have her here as his mother.

"I wish she was here," he sobbed.

Elsa cried as well, wanting the same thing. "I do too. But she isn't. Nonetheless, the best thing you can do for her Joseff is to live a good, happy life. Always make her proud, and never stop being who you are. That's all she wants from you. You're her son, her pride and joy."

Joseff threw himself back into Elsa's arms, burying his face deep within her chest. He would never let his mother, Elsa or his father down. He'd always be the best person he could be, for he knew that that was all that was expected of him.

Joseff looked back up into the sky, and thought about the holes in the floor of heaven. Though he couldn't see them in the sky, he liked to think that as he gazed up at it right now, his mother was staring back down at him, smiling proudly at him and his family. Anna may not be here physically, but her spirit was very much alive in their hearts, and in their lives.

* * *

 **A/N: This is an idea I got after hearing the song "Holes in the Floor of Heaven" by Steve Warner. I hope you enjoyed it. And be sure to check out "Our Son" and "Sweet Little Sister" if you haven't already. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
